


《无题》 诺铁

by dovekingneoct



Category: JENO - Fandom, xiaodejun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovekingneoct/pseuds/dovekingneoct
Kudos: 1





	《无题》 诺铁

肖俊是在看了李帝努cov 的move之后血脉喷张想要和他熟悉起来的。

队员之间彼此不熟悉已经成了粉丝内部的梗，可现实过于现实。闲的时候宿舍不在一起，忙的时候工作不在一起，完全没时间碰面。装作无意的样子提了一嘴想去看梦梦的演唱会，钱锟便和数字队商量带上他一起去。

看着大屏幕里跳舞的李帝努，他硬了。什么卖萌营业全都看不见，他眼里只有李帝努的肉体。他把衣服往下拉了拉，摇晃应援棒的手开始有点发软。

他馋他身子。

后台，和梦队成员们依次打了招呼，李帝努的位置在最后一个，越到后面越紧张，差点说成中文“你好”。合照的时候他悄无声息的蹭到李帝努旁边，想搂一下他的肩膀。却因为站的太靠后被黄仁俊一把拉到前排，这下好了，和李帝努隔了两个人头，还要佯装快乐◉‿◉。

虽然快乐还是有一点，他搞到了李帝努的kkt。

得知第二场李帝努露腹肌了，他愣了有半分钟，淦，去早了。

自从演唱会见了一次面后，肖俊又是好久都没机会再面对面见到李帝努，只能在推上视奸这美其名曰“亲爱的弟弟”的饭拍。

想让李帝努在他身上跳舞。

看着那强烈的八块腹肌，肖俊不自觉地摸上自己小肚子的1字腹肌，觉得自己需要接着撸铁，哪天他真勾引到李帝努，就这身板，经不起那么折腾。

梦队最近休养期，他是做梦都没想到居然能在健身房偶遇李帝努。

他刚从更衣室出来就看到李帝努穿着袄子带着帽子风尘仆仆举着相机走进来，应该在拍日常吧，为了避嫌他可不想入镜，就算入了也有可能被剪掉。可不知李帝努怎么想，一眼看见贴在墙角装透明的肖俊，大方的走过去揽住他说“哟罗本，我在健身房遇到了威神的哥哥肖俊！”

无法，他装作很大方的样子在李帝努怀里对摄像头打了招呼，穿着短袖的他被李帝努挨过的皮肤都泛出粉色，耳尖都是红的。

这健身房真热。

李帝努也换好衣服出来，肖俊还在跑步，他眼睛飘到李帝努的方向，果然，那人端着相机又过来了。

并排跑步的时候，肖俊真正见识到什么叫身强体壮。李帝努认真跑步的样子真他妈帅啊，这鼻梁，想舔。感觉到隔壁炙热的目光，李帝努侧头对肖俊笑的无害又天然，顿时让肖俊觉得自己像个变态哥哥。

“哥跑完步要做什么呢？”  
“啊，不知道呢，看看教练怎么说吧……”肖俊恨自己是块木头。  
“那些器材哥平时都用什么？”  
他是真的不了解，教练让他上哪个做几个，器械名字都叫不上来。  
“……我不知道。”

“那我来教哥吧？”

幸福来得太突然，肖俊嘴比脑子快，张口就答应了。机不可失失不再来，铁小块，加油！

期间李帝努总是有意无意的摸到肖俊，但他看起来面色正常，肖俊只觉得自己想多了，李帝努很单纯，不是那样的人。二人的话题最多就是围绕着梦队中国国籍的那俩小子，说熟也算是熟起来了。

“哥的生日是什么时候呢？”  
“在八月……还，还早呢。”肖俊累的气喘吁吁还得回答问题，丝毫没有注意到自己说话虚到不行的声音像极了娇喘，内心只在抱怨我把你三围都能背出来你居然才知道我的生日，臭男人。

两个小时很快到头，李帝努对镜头说完结束语就关了相机。

“去洗澡吧哥。”  
“啊？嗷嗷好。”

肖俊其实不怎么在健身房洗澡，作为一个南方人，最受不了澡堂子，即便是单人单间还带个门。他什么东西都没带，但是不甘心就这么走了，下次再见到李帝努都不知道要是什么时候。

在淋浴下站了半天纠结要不要去问李帝努借洗发水。不用沐浴露已经是底线了，绝对不能不洗头。

“帝努？”  
“怎么了哥？”  
只有他俩的浴室里很空旷，声音稍微大一点就会在空间里来回回荡。  
“可以借一下你的洗发水吗？”  
“啊可以的，哥能自己来取吗？”  
“好……”

他裹上浴巾，矜持的敲了敲李帝努浴室的门，门开了，李帝努毫无遮蔽的正面面对着他。

“哥来取吧。”

李帝努只是站在水下，什么也没做，就是不给肖俊拿，肖俊被这个人紧实粗壮的下半身唬住了，半天卡在嗓子眼里的那句“可以给我递一下吗”生生被他咽了下去。

他才踏进浴室的门槛，就被李帝努一把拉进来抵在墙上，他回身把门锁上，抱着肖俊就开始啃。他喘着粗气，一只手捏上肖俊的脸迫使他张开嘴，肖俊还没反应过来，他震惊的看着李帝努的脸，却已经开始配合。舌头缠绕在一起，温度不同，他吮吸着李帝努温热的舌尖。

直亲到他无法呼吸，才想要推开身前的人。

“帝……帝努……”他喘着气。

“嘘……”耳朵被人咬住在耳边吹气，用只有肖俊才能听见的气音说“声音太大的话，会被别人听到喔。”

李帝努一条腿卡在肖俊双腿之间，浴巾掉了。

肖俊不知道，李帝努窥视他可爱的喉结已久，他仰起头，提供出空间让人舔舐。被他亲过的喉结以后唱歌会更甜吧。

李帝努一路向下，他的锁骨，他粉色的乳头，1字腹肌，和挺立的……李帝努轻声笑了。

“你，你笑什么！”正在享受的肖俊觉得自己被嘲笑了。  
“哥哥的太可爱了。”

他手环在肖俊大腿根处，敏感的软肉被摸得很舒服，甚至有点腿软。当李帝努含住的时候，他腿是真的软了，只能双手插进李帝努的头发里寻求支点，又不敢用力。

肖俊还是有点不敢相信此前每夜在宿舍厕所里看着李帝努腹肌照自慰的他，现在真的在和他做爱。

“呃……哈……”

他的技术太好了，怎么会这样。好想大声喘出来，又实在心悸于被人听见。肖俊没有坚持多久就射在了他嘴里。

“吐，吐掉……嗯啊……”

李帝努没听他的，只是吐在了手上向他后面探过去。

肖俊怂了，他是第一次，即便自己曾经试过，他连一根手指都插不进去，刚才明白，没润滑。  
箭在弦上，现在害怕不是男人，他这么安慰自己。

在李帝努进入的时候肖俊疼的叫出声，才没入了一半他已经感觉自己去天堂转了一圈。

“啊！哈……疼，帝努……”  
“哥哥可以忍忍吗？帝努也疼呢。”

肖俊心想，你疼啥。

“哥哥……好紧。”

操。

肖俊主动抬起一条腿缠在李帝努腰上方便他进入，终于整根没入的时候，李帝努没动，亲了肖俊半天，让他先适应。等他示意李帝努可以动了之后，他便被人丝毫不留情面的大幅度操弄着。肖俊想，他太想把春梦里在李帝努身下的浪叫运用到现在的场合，让李帝努知道自己起码不是什么都不会，主唱的尊严很重要，他如果叫的话一定很好听。

李帝努真的太棒了，肖俊被做到爽的大脑无法思考，他只想要李帝努再再猛烈一些，耳边的吹气和身下的扭动让他完全失去理智甚至出现耳鸣。他仰起脖子，张着嘴想要更多，真是一个贪婪的人，他这么想自己。

虽然只差了半头，但肖俊的体重完全可以被李帝努抱起来并且游刃有余的坐着顶跨动作，他真的在他身上跳舞了。肖俊缠在李帝努身上，还生怕自己一身排骨硌到李帝努，下定决心以后要多吃点。他捧起李帝努的脸，离他最近的是刚才在跑步机看到的完美的鼻梁。

他小心翼翼地从眉心一路吻下去，刚刚地想法都成真了，好幸福哦。

他们越吻越激烈，肖俊被抵在墙上的脊背已经失去知觉。突然一个深刺，爽到他又喊出来。他赶紧捂住嘴，差点从李帝努怀里掉下去。他明白了，李帝努在整他。笑看起来还是那么无害，果然人间萨摩耶不是乱讲的，接着搞我吧弟弟。

这个男人太持久了，肖俊把持不住已经彻底软在李帝努身上。他真是个温柔的男孩子，在射的时候把准备退出来。却被肖俊拦住。

“就……射在里面好吗？”  
“那样你会拉肚子的，乖。”

“啊尼……”  
肖俊摇着小脑袋，操都被操了我还在乎拉不拉肚子吗。

李帝努像是看出他的心思，放慢了速度，三浅一深的折磨他。

“啊……痒，深一点帝努……”  
“哥叫我一声阿爸的话，我就答应射在里面吧？”

肖俊输了，他没想到这个男人这么会。但是堂堂铁血男儿，怎么可以随意屈服喊别人爸爸？

“爹……”  
中华文化上下五千年博大精深，都是一个意思，就算李帝努听不明白但他确实是叫了。  
“说韩文哥哥。”

又一个深入，肖俊不行了，他已经射了三次这个男人一次都还没……再这样下去真的要被榨干。

“阿……阿爸，啊哈……”

双方都如愿以偿，李帝努退出来紧紧抱着肖俊怕他腿软。肖俊把头放在李帝努肩上休息，有一下没一下的舔着他的脖子。

“可以坚持回宿舍吗哥哥？”

他没力气说话，只点点头。

如果能怀孕的话，就更好了。

over.

快乐gh，人间正道。  
Peace


End file.
